


Sad

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Sad, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, but I'm scared to death that there not be another one like this, and I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread...<br/>Sad by Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad

_Man, it's been a long day, stuck thinking 'bout it. Driving on the freeway, wondering if I really tried everything that I could, not knowing if I should try a little harder..._

He knocked on the door, hesitantly, and withdrew. 'Why did I just do that?' circled through his head and he panicked, thought about running, hiding, but it was too late. The apartment door swung open and out stepped Rin, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. The man gaped and the toothbrush fell to the ground, but he made no attempt to pick it up again.

"S-senpai," he felt an explanation was in order, but Rin held up his hand to silence him.

"Come inside. We'll talk here."

Slowly the man stepped aside and let him through. He stepped inside, hands shaking, and Rin knew this would be difficult for the both of them. "What brings you to Australia?" he asked gently.

"I need to apologize," the man hung his head, grey hair getting in his eyes. Rin pushed it away, a small yet intimate gesture that used to be done while they were dating, until Rin moved.

"For what, exactly?" Rin asked, sitting down on the small loveseat and patting the cushion beside him to welcome Nitori to sit. He stayed standing.

"I don't think we should have broken things off."

_Oh, but I'm scared to death, That there may not be another one like this. And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread..._

Rin raised a brow at his conclusion. "But you said--"

"I know what I said," Nitori raised his voice a little and cut him off. Rin shut his mouth, a little alarmed by the strictness. Nitori sighed before continuing in a quieter voice. "I know what I said. That you were moving and it would be too hard...but I miss you. And I feel like we could make it work, somehow..."

Rin remained quiet while he explained and a few seconds after he was done before giving his short response. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked gently, taking a seat next to him.

"What will happen when I'm gone? When I'm here and you're still in high school?"

The question made Nitori think a little deeper than love. What if Rin found someone else? What if they never saw each other again? Rin noticed him worrying and draped an arm across his shoulders. "Hey, don't think to deep about it, 'kay? I'll come visit you in the winter and the summer and we'll see how things go, alright?"

But even Rin wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"What even happened to us?" Nitori asked with a dry chuckle, breaking the heavy silence.

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard The words that you needed so bad, And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you The things that you needed to have, I'm so sad, saaad_

_Man, it's been a long night Just sitting here, trying not to look back, Still looking at the road we never drove on And wondering if the one I chose was the right one_

Nagisa pulled up in front of Rei's house. He knew this was a mistake, all of it. Rei's parents disapproved, and Rei try as he might couldn't change that. Still, he couldn't help himself as he got out of the car and waltzed his way up to the door. He would make himself appear confident, cool, collected, what Rei's parents were looking for.

He didn't even hear the doorbell. His thoughts were too loud for him to realize what he'd done. A short sigh of relief left him when Rei was the one to answer the door. "Nagisa? What are you doing here?" he asked shortly, in that Rei way.

"We need to talk," Nagisa pleaded more than said. "About us."

"Look, it's hard for me too, Nagi--"

"Don't give me that shit!" Nagisa spat and he was sure he'd woken some of Rei's neighbors but he didn't care. "If it was hard for you, you would make it work. You would try to gain your parents' approval!"

Rei stood silent, and Nagisa knew he struck a chord. Finally, the taller spoke again. "We can date in secret."

_Oh, but I'm scared to death That there may not be another one like this, And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

Nagisa kept close to Rei as they walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Rei's parents were asleep, he'd said. "You can stop in for a couple minutes to talk."

But it was more than a couple minutes. And it was less than talking. Rei stared at the floor, and Nagisa stared at Rei, both waiting for some sort of special sign to tell them what to do or say. The wind blowing through the window kept Nagisa cooler than he'd like, but he didn't dare ask for a blanket.

As if someone flicked Rei on the forehead, he flinched and looked up at Nagisa. "I'm scared of what will happen if my parents find out."

"Me too," Nagisa admitted shyly.

"We'll make it work."

Nagisa's face lit up and he smiled, but it wasn't the same smile from when they had happily been together before.

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard The words that you needed so bad, And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you The things that you needed to have, I'm so sad, saaad, I'm so sad, so sad_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death That there may not be another one like this_

Nitori clung to Rin with all his might, tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm scared to death, that I'll never meet anyone like you," he buried his face in Rin's shirt.

_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

"I'm a mess without you," Nagisa whispered, holding Rei tighter than ever before. "I'm holding on by a thread, here."

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard The words that you needed so bad_

"Dammit, I love you," Rin murmured. "I know it's a little late, but I've loved you for a long time. I just never knew what to say."

_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you The things that you needed to have_

"I never gave you enough love," Rei whispered against Nagisa's neck, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "I never gave you what you needed to have."

_And I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard The words that you needed so bad_

Rin growled in disgust at his own actions and held one of Nitori's shirts tightly. "I love you. I really should have told you sooner, and now I'll regret it forever..."

_I'm so sad, so sad_

Rei barely spared Nagisa a glance as Nagisa left, head hung. His parents each gave Nagisa stern insults to remember them by while all Rei could do was sit and watch.


End file.
